Unexpected Help
by bluekitsune251
Summary: RK LoTR xover. Gandalf asks Kenshin to help him protect Frodo, but disaster strikes, and they’re stuck with the Battosai! And Saito! Not yaoi. *back to work - any suggestions?


8/14/09 - Bluekitsune251: hey, all, I'm rewriting this story a bit. not much, the main story is the same. mostly experimentation and compilation to see what fits best. Plus it's been awhile since i've done any dedicated work on any of these... *sheepish expression* If you have any suggestions or comments you'd like incorperated into this or any other story, let me know ASAP and i'll see what I can do ;) If I don't get any suggestions though, and even if I do, expect some odd plot twists, which i'm going to try not to foreshadow too much for! I hope to have a new chapter ready within a week or two, but no promises at this point. I just moved, and need to find a job.

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for mortal men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

Kenshin was (once again) doing laundry, much to Saito's annoyance. He had been standing not ten feet away from where the 'ex-' hitokiri was squatting for almost ten minutes now, and still couldn't figure out if the red-head was intentionally ignoring him or just dead to the world. Either way, it was getting embarrassing, he thought as a small sweatdrop formed on his head. It was a good thing nobody else was present; this was embarrassing enough as it was.

"Battosai." He spoke sharply, letting his annoyance show clearly. The Rurouni turned his head partially towards him and smiled brightly.

"Hello, Saito!" the Mibu wolf sweatdropped again, and muttered "Baka" under his breath. How could an ex-killer act so… happy? Not to mention wear a pink gi no one else alive would be caught dead in… he shook his head. "There's someone that wants to see you at the station." Kenshin straightened up from his position, to the relief of Saito, letting down his sleeves so that his appearance was (somewhat) normal.

"Oro? Who is it?"

"Claims to go by 'Gandalf.'"

The rurouni fell over, shocked. "ORO?!?...er…what does he look like?"

Saito stared at him a long moment before answering, fingers itching for a cigarrette. "Long grey robe, beard, staff, and a pointy hat."

The petite red-haired man gaped at him from the ground. "You're joking, right?"

Saito's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "No. I am not." He thought the wanderers eyes might pop out soon, he was staring so hard. It would almost be funny if it wasn't so blasted annoying, he thought. After a long pause Himura Kenshin picked himself up off the ground and motioned to the Wolf of Mibu to lead the way.

...ThreeringsfortheElvenkingsunderthesky...

Gandalf arose and turned from his inspection of the office he was currently in as he heard two men enter almost silently.

"Ah, Kenshin. It's good to see you again, and looking so young." He said quietly. The shorter man bowed before answering.

"It is nice to see you, too, Sir Gandalf. You are as unchanged as ever. May this one inquire as to what you are here for?"

Gandalf paused for a moment, considering how much to say in front of the 'policeman.' Kenshin, as if reading his thoughts, said "Saito Hajime-san. He is trustworthy, and if you are in need, may be of help, as well."

"Very well, Kenshin." The red head nodded and the three stood in silence for a few moments before Gandalf turned away and made an announcement even quieter than his greeting had been. "Kenshin, I regret to say I once again require your assistance." He didn't see as the ex-hitokiri stiffened. "Middle-Earth is in more peril than ever since you left. More than a thousand years have passed and Sauron is now recovered enough to be almost as great a threat as he was then." He sighed looking up at Kenshin. "You recall the ring on his finger?" Kenshin nodded slowly. "It was never destroyed." Kenshins' violet eyes widened. "A hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins found it. It is now in the hands of one of his relatives, Frodo Baggins. Frodo is heading for Elrond's home, currently. He should be there by the end of the week. Upon his arrival there will be a council deciding who is to take the ring to the Fire. I would appreciate it if you would be present."

Kenshin was silent for a few minutes, staring first at Gandalf in an almost blank way and then turning to glance at Saito before closing his eyes, thinking it through.

"How long should this…assignment… last, Sir Gandalf?" he asked softly.

The wizard paused before answering. "I do not know. I hope it takes no more than a year, but it is debatable. That makes it about a week in this world, if my calculations are correct."

Kenshin nodded. "A little over a week…" _Sano will be here to protect Kaoru-Dono and Yahiko,_ he thought, _and a week really isn't too long._ Aloud, he said "Saito, what do you think?" He watched the others eyes carefully. The wolf took a long drag on his cigarette before answering slowly. "What exactly would we be doing?" the ex-hitokiri shrugged and turned back to the ancient wizard, silent.

"Until it has been decided who will go, not much. I will most likely be going, unless something that requires my attention comes up in the meantime, that is, or Elrond feels I should abstain." Gandalf replied. The shinsengumi snorted.

"When and where would we meet to depart, Sir Gandalf?" the red-haired swordsman asked. Gandalf paused to think about it for a few minutes before replying that the forest outside the dojo would work sufficiently, whenever they were ready.

...sevenforthedwarflordsintheirhallsofstone...

Kenshin sighed as he followed Gandalf through the forest, noting silently that the trees were gradually changing species as they walked past. The parting hadn't gone well. It took him just about half an hour to convince Sanosuke that he had to go, an hour and a half to convince Kaoru and Yahiko, and than another hour to convince them that they shouldn't come with him and that he'd be back within a couple of weeks. He glanced back at Saito, curious as to how the wolf was adjusting to the sudden change in the scenery he had known for years. The policeman's eyes were slightly bigger than the normal slits, and he was looking around as if with mild interest, but to someone who knew him, it was as obvious as could be that he was confused. Not that that was surprising; the red-haired man was fairly certain that Saito knew these woods like the back of his hand, as the saying went. Although why anyone would really want to memorize the back of their own hands when there were many other things to look at was beyond him. And Middle Earth really was fascinating… there were so many different people that were so different from anyone else… the elves he had especially enjoyed speaking with. They knew so much…

He jerked his mind back to the present as Gandalf took a sharp turn, following the line of well-hidden rocks that led to Elrond's home. He was slightly surprised they had come out so close… he stiffened as he sensed, rather than heard, someone calling for help. He turned and ran toward the disturbance, leaving two taller, slightly startled men behind.

Kenshin ran faster towards the river, knowing time was important. He sensed nine strong dark shadows following another flickering presence. Trailing behind the ten were more figures, but though they were battle-ready, they were no threat to him, so he ignored them. Concentrating instead on his speed, he burst out of the bushes very close to where the flickering presence had just crossed the ford. He paused and saw now that the figure in question was a small child-like creature on a tall horse – a hobbit. He looked weary and frightened, and it seemed a shadow was hovering over him. Below the boy nine figures on black horses jeered up at him.

Kenshin stared at the group, quickly putting together what Gandalf had told him. These were the nine Ringwraiths, servants to Sauron. The one they were chasing must be Frodo, the ring bearer. He couldn't hear what they were saying to Frodo as one moved halfway across the Ford, but it seemed that Frodo was losing the battle of wills. Then Frodo called out as if as a last show of defiance and raising his sword, "By Elbereth and Luthien the Fair, you shall have nether the Ring nor me!"

This was his chance. Kenshin ran forward toward the swaying Frodo, who was still watching the progress of the riders. Kenshin dimly heard the roar of the river as whatever spells had been put on it were activated, sweeping away the Nine. He heard the yells of whoever had foolishly followed the Wraiths, and vaguely noted that there was an elf and a powerful human rushing towards the ford in the melee. By this time he was at the white horses side, reaching out to the falling hobbit. As he caught the smaller man, he was surprised at how light Frodo was. He stared for a long moment at his face, before turning back towards the path to Elrond's home.

Thnk.

A small stone passed in front of his face, brushing his nose.

"ORO?" Kenshin twisted to look where the offending rock had come from.

"You shall not take him!" a dark-haired, slightly wild looking man called out, sword drawn. Behind him, two hobbits and the elf were rushing towards them. A third hobbit stood behind the dark-haired man, another stone held in his fist, ready to throw. Kenshin tried to lift his hand placidly, but couldn't with the small man in his arms, so he instead smiled hurriedly and turned uphill once again, using as much as his god-speed as he could to get to Elrond, trusting Saito, who had just come out of the bushes in the same place he himself had, to calm the panicked companions of Frodo Baggins.


End file.
